Annabeth's Family
by ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe
Summary: Percy has met Annabeth's family before, but never as the boyfriend. So what happens when he does? Set as if "Heroes of Olympus" never happened. Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for my other story, Paul's Family. As you probably know, I'm new to this whole writing thing, and everyone's help is greatly appreciated. This is a new story I came up with and it will be a chapter story, but I can't promise regular uploads because of school and everything else, but I'll try! I love you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did I would know what happens in Mark of Athena!**

* * *

Percy POV:

Chapter 1:

It was a nice afternoon that I got to spend with my girlfriend. Earlier that day we went to the park, grabbed some lunch, and came back to my apartment to relax. Just watching the news, but not really paying much attention to anything except the girl in my arms, and I realized something. I realized that I really, truly, love Annabeth. Smiling to myself I gingerly kissed the top of her head on my chest, and pulled her closer to me, "I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She looked at me with wide eyes, I think it's because this was the first time I'd ever said those three words, until she said, "I love you, too."

Leaning her head up, she pressed her lips to mine, and kissed me.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking uncertain.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I responded, turning off the television, and looking her in the eye.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Well, my stepmom is having her parents come in for a week, and won't let my dad go on a business trip, she says the whole family needs to be there. That, of course, resulted in a large disagreement of if I should be there. My dad says, yes, he hasn't seen me in almost two years, since before the war. He says I'm part of the family, and he wants to be part of my life. Allison, my stepmom, says no, and that I can come when it's his family that's coming, not hers. My dad then called his parents and asked if they wanted to come that same week, they said yes. When my dad called me, I was shocked to say the least. He then told me I was welcome to bring a couple friends, if that would make me more comfortable. For some ballistic reason, I agreed. I figured it'd be easier if you and hopefully Thalia came with me. The only people who remotely like me in that house are Dad, Grandpa, my dad's dad, Matthew, and Bobby!" Annabeth told me, looking down at her feet for the last part.

"Hey, hey, look at me Wise Girl," I said, using my finger to lift Annabeth's chin up, "sure, I'll go with you. You're dad seemed pretty cool when I met him when I was thirteen. I'm sure Thalia will go, too, once she explains everything to Artemis."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Well, it was settled then. I would pick up Annabeth up from her school at about 10 on Friday. Unfortunately, that means I'd have to pick her up during class, which means, I'd have to sadly leave school early, and get deprived of my all-so-important education (note the sarcasm).

"Percy! Are you ready for school?" I heard my my mom yell.

"Yeah, hold on, just let me grab my keys." I replied.

Usually, Paul drives me to Goode, since he teaches there and all, but since I had to wake up Annabeth and meet Thalia at the airport, I drove myself. Yeah, to the airport. I did NOT want to fly all the way across the country to California, and I knew Thalia didn't either, but this was important, we had to do this for Annabeth.

Walking out my bedroom door, my mom ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back and told her that I'd see her in a few days.

"So you're not nervous at all about meeting Annabeth's dad?" My mom questioned.

"No. Why would I be? I've met Dr. Chase before." I responded, confused at why my mom would ask such a question.

"Yes, you have," Mom agreed, "but not while you've been dating Annabeth."

"So?" I asked, "He seemed to like me last time, what would be different this time?"

"Because now you're not the friend saving his daughter's life, you're the boyfriend."

"I still don't get the difference. I care about Annabeth, I always have. I'd do anything for her, I always would have. Even Athena agrees with that, and she hates me."

My mom sighed, "Percy, I know that, and Annabeth does too. But still, her dad watches out for her."

I nodded and my mom hugged me again, "Now go convince at least one of Annabeth's parents to like you." She told me.

I laughed and said, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Percy."

* * *

At school that morning, I was in an awesome mood. Until I ran into a little problem. At my locker, I was trying to figure out if the yellow or green book was my math one, eventually, I guessed green. Slamming my locker shut, my hand instinctively went to Riptide as I heard the screaming and shouting of staff in the office. I made a mad dash toward the reception area and saw a huge hellhound in the middle of the office.

"That German Shepard is going to eat everything!" I heard one teacher yell.

German Shepard? Well, I guess it's better than when Mrs. O' Leary was mistaken for a poodle.

"Here, doggie doggie!" I called, "Or are you too scared to face the great Percy Jackson?"

Well, that worked. The hellhound turned all his attention to me and chased me throughout the now deserted hallways, I assumed class started about 10 minutes ago. Spinning on my heel, I brought Ripetide out in front of me and thrust it through its chest. In less than a second, it turned to dust. Satisfied with myself, I walked back to class. Walking into my math class, I realized I forgot my books, oh well, it was like, nine. I'd go pick up Annabeth in about 10 minutes anyway. Those ten minutes took forever to pass, but like Paul promised, at exactly nine-ten, Ms. Thompson's phone rang.

"Oh hello, Paul."... "Yes, I have Percy Jackson here."... "Oh, okay, will he be gone for the day?"... "No, he didn't mention he'd be missing the next week of my class."

Ms. Thompson glared at me when she said that last part and the class snickered.

"Okay then, thank you, Paul." She hung up before turning to me.

"So, Mr. Jackson," she began, "What is so important that you will be gone for the entire week and forgot to mention it to your teachers?"

"Um," I searched for the right answer, "I'm going to California."

"By yourself?" Ms. Thompson asked, disbelieving.

"No, I'm going with my girlfriend and my cousin." I answered, "We're staying at my girlfriend's house."

"You have a girlfriend?" asked the brunette behind me, looking slightly jealous.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Is she hot?" questioned the football player two seats in front of me.

Before I could respond, Ms. Thompson ushered me out of her classroom before I was any more disruptive than I already was, and began her lesson again.

Walking down the hall, I threw my book bag in my locker, knowing I wouldn't use it anyway. Once outside the school, I spotted my blue truck Poisiden gave me for my birthday, and got in. The drive to Annabeth's school took about 10 minutes, and only 5 minutes from there to the airport, so I had about 15 minutes to get Annabeth. Oh, what do ya know? Maybe that green math book is teaching me something.

I walked up the steps to Annabeth's school and stopped at the front desk, where an older lady was typing away on her computer.

"Um, hi." I said, hoping to get the ladies attention.

"Oh, hello dear. Are you here to pick someone up from school?" She asked nicely, spinning around to face me in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to pick up Annabeth Chase." I answered.

"Oh, Annabeth!" The lady exclaimed, "Sweet girl, and what do you need to pick her up for? You're not either of her brothers."

"No, I'm not, I'm her boyfriend, Percy. I'm here to take her to her dad's house for the week." I said.

"And where would that be?" The lady asked, obviously testing me.

"San Francisco, California." I answered.

"Okay then, have fun there." The lady said, satisfied, "Her classroom is room 2C."

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, sweetie." The lady told me. "Oh, and Percy?" She called after me.

"Yes mam'?" I responded, turning around to face her again.

"Be safe." The lady said, winking at me.

I just nodded, probably blushing, and kept walking.

I soon found the elevator and pressed the "2" button. Being in elevators always remind me of Olympus. And that reminds me of Annabeth. I smiled to myself. The elevator dinged and I stepped out. I saw a teacher and smiled at her, she scowled back at me. I shrugged it off and kept walking. I soon found the "C" room. Or at least I hoped it was. I walked into the room and felt the eyeballs of a room full of teenage girls on me. I looked around the room for a second, and my eyes met those of a certain grey-eyed blonde. Annabeth smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Excuse me, sir?" The teacher said, clearly trying to get my attention.

"Percy." I corrected.

"Okay, Percy, can I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, "I'm here to pick up Annabeth Chase."

A few girls shot angry glances at Annabeth, while others just stared at me. It was kinda uncomfortable.

"Oh, um, alright. And is Miss. Chase aware of this?" the teacher asked, looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded and got out of her seat, grabbing her backpack, and walked to where I was. Her teacher just told her she could go, and Annabeth grabbed my hand and led me out the room. We quickly went to Annabeth's room on the 3rd floor and she unlocked her door. Stepping inside I saw two beds, one of them had pink flowers and hearts all over it, and the other one was a plain grey with an owl pillow on it. I assumed the latter was Annabeth's. Next to her bed was a desk with blueprints, notebooks, pencils, and of course, her laptop on it. Across from her bed I could see a wooden dresser with some pictures of camp, friends, and mostly us sitting on top of it. On her bed was a packed suitcase I grabbed, while Annabeth packed practically everything on her desk into a backpack along with her hairbrush, toothbrush, cell phone, and some mortal money, ambrosia, nectar, and drachmas. How she fit all of that in one bag is beyond me.

We walked back out the room and through the school, hand in hand, stopping to smile at the reception lady who grinned back at us. I threw her suitcase and backpack into the backseat with mine and kissed her lightly before getting into the car. I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, listening to it rumble to life.

"So, Wise Girl, when's our flight?" I asked nervously. I never liked flying, but since Thalia was with us, I figured Zeus wouldn't blast us out of the sky.

"At one. We will meet Thalia there at ten, check our bags in, get through security, grab lunch, then we board." Annabeth answered, looking pretty nervous herself. Probably about her family, though. You know, the mortal ones.

"Hey," I said, taking her hand, "relax. This will be fun! I mean, you like your stepbrothers, your dad seems pretty cool, and your grandpa sounds nice, so don't worry."

Annabeth just nodded as we pulled into the airport parking lot. Stepping out the car, we each grabbed our bags (we each had a suitcase and a backpack. We also had our weapons either attached to us or in pen form. I'm not quite sure how that'll work with security, but I assume the mist will take care of any problems we have) and walked into the airport.

"Annabeth, Percy!" We spun around to see the Hunter running toward us and tackling us into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Pinecone Face! How ya been?" I exclaimed.

"Great! Everything has actually been pretty smooth lately, you know, since the war." Thalia said that last part softly, the war is still a pretty touchy subject for everyone. I nodded and Annabeth squeezed her hand.

"Good," Annabeth said, "Well, let's get checked in and go through security. Then we can grab a quick bite to eat before we board."

Thalia and I nodded our heads in agreement and strode off towards check-in. The line was really long, but we figured out a way to pass the time,

"So, Annie," Thalia said, " Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Annabeth said, defiantly.

"Okay, I dare you to sit your luggage upside down, handle up, and stand on the wheels for 30 seconds without falling." Thalia declared.

Well, at first Annabeth looked really doubtful to if she could do it, but after a couple tries and a yelling security guard, she did it.

Annabeth hopped down when a couple little kids in line clapped for her. She smiled warmly at them, then toward me.

"Okay, Kelp Head, your turn." Thalia stated, "Truth or Dare."

I didn't really want to tumble off a suitcase, so I chose the safer option, "Truth."

"Hmm," Thalia said, thinking, "oh I got it! So Percy, if it wasn't for Annabeth, would you have excepted godhood?"

I blushed, and said, "Probably. But I'm glad I didn't for another reason. If I had, there would still be half bloods all over the world thinking their parents didn't care."

By now we were at the desk for check-in.

"How may I help you kids?" The guy behind the desk asked.

"Three for San Francisco, with three bags and three carry-ons." Annabeth responded.

The guy nodded and told us to put our bags on the scale then he loaded them onto a conveyer belt to be loaded on the plane.

And that's when the Minotaur showed up.

"Are you kidding me? What is this? The third time I've killed you?" I exclaimed.

"Just calm down and distract it! Thals and I will kill it." Annabeth told me.

I just nodded and yelled, "Hey you! Ready to get your diaper covered butt kicked back to Tarturus?"

It was totally true, too. The Minotaur was dressed similarly to the first time I met him. No armor or helmets, just an ugly monster in a diaper with an axe.

The Minotaur roared at me and charged, I easily dodged and swung at his leg, but that didn't seem to do much damage, and all he did was growl. The minatour swung his fist back and hit Thalia while knocking her to the ground. She seemed fine though, she just shook it off and stood back up. The Minotaur then turned back to me and was about to charge when he turned to dust. Annabeth took off her cap and slid her knife back in her sheath. The mortals all around us stared with wide eyes, until Thalia snapped her fingers and the mortals all went back to whatever they had been doing before the Minotaur had come as if nothing had happened.

"Have a nice flight." The guy at he desk said, handing Annabeth her tickets, dismissing us.

Oh, the wonders of the Mist.

About an hour later we were boarding our plane to San Francisco, and to say all three of us weren't completely nervous would be a total understatement. Thalia and I just wanted to survive the airplane ride, and Annabeth just wanted to have a peaceful weekend with her family. Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry about the wait (not that was really that long, I had just expected to update by now). So, yeah, enjoy! :**)

**Disclaimer: I promise I am not Rick Riorden. Unless I got my name changed... Hmm, that's an idea.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy POV:

I don't know about the rest of the people on the plane, but I was ready to get off. We had only been flying for an hour, and it was a four hour ride. I was sitting between Annabeth, who was at the window, and Thalia, who was in the aisle seat. Thaila had been pretty freaked out during take off, but soon fell asleep on one of those airplane pillows.

"So, are you nervous?" I asked Annabeth, interlocking my fingers with hers.

"Me? I'm fine." She responded quickly, "How about you?"

I sighed, "Annabeth, you don't have to pretend you're not worried about this weekend. You can trust me. But, yes, to answer your question, I am."

"I know I can trust you Percy, but what bothers me are the spontaneous outbursts from my family that are sure to occur. And I can't plan for randomness!"

I almost laughed, of course Annabeth would try to plan this trip on a hour by hour schedule. But she truly didn't need to this time, and I told her so,

"Then don't. Just be yourself, and if they don't love you for that, then they're idiots."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Now go to sleep and I'll let you and Thals know when we land."

"Okay, Wise Girl, but wake me up if Zeus decides to blast us out of the air."

Annabeth laughed, "Sure thing, Percy, goodnight."

I then fell asleep resting on my girlfriends shoulder, hoping I'd make it back to New York the same way I was then.

* * *

"Percy, Percy! Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried, shaking my shoulders to get me up.

"Hmm? Are we here yet?" I asked groggily, what can I say? Being invulnerable makes a guy tired.

"Yeah, we just landed. Now wake up Thals." Annabeth told me.

I just sighed but did as instructed, waking up Thalia was dangerous work, and being the only unkillable one here, I guess that made it my job.

"Yo Pinecone Face! Get up! The plane is crashing from way up in the air, like really high up, like really, really high up. And-"

I was cut off by a punch in the jaw, and if I hadn't been invulnerable, I'm pretty sure blow of the hit would have broken it.

"Thalia, you can't punch people every time they try to awaken you! You're a Hunter, don't you get woken up a lot?" Annabeth scolded.

"Yes, but not by annoying Kelp Heads that don't know how to shut up." She responded grumpily.

"Oh, lay off, Thalia. and we landed by the way, so you can get off now." I told Thalia, rubbing my chin. It didn't really hurt, but that girl can pack a punch. Thalia quickly grabbed her backpack and practically sprinted off the plane, for a daughter of Zeus, she did not like heights very much.

Annabeth and I chuckled and pulled our own backpacks from under our seats.

"You ready?" I asked Annabeth, getting up to get off the plane.

"I guess so. I mean, I've already thought through every scenario possible, so I'm defiantly prepared. I just want to make a good impression, you know? My stepmom has most of the family thinking I'm some monster out to destroy her perfect little family, my grandma thinks I'm a burden to my Dad, and I can't help but think that if I could just change Allison's mind, maybe I'd get along with my family. Is that really so much to ask for?" Annabeth said, grabbing my hand.

I squeezed her hand and said, "Of course not, and if your family doesn't like you, just remember you can always come back to my place if you want. My mom and Paul absolutely love you. Sheesh, even my step-cousins adore you!"

Annabeth laughed and smiled at me, "I'll keep that in mind."

By now we had stepped off the plane and could see Thalia impatiently tapping her foot at the end of the tunnel, obviously waiting for us.

"Oh and Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking back at her.

"I love you."

"Good, because I love you too."

Annabeth quickly pecked me on the lips and we kept walking hand-in-hand toward Thalia. When we reached her, she looked at the two of us disgustedly and shook her head.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's get our luggage, find our cab, and go." Thalia told us determinedly.

Walking a little farther through the airport, after getting our luggage, the three of us eventually came across a taxi driver in a suit holding a sheet of paper that said "CHASE" in big, bold letters. We approached the man and Annabeth said,

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase and I believe you are our driver, correct?"

The man just nodded and walked towards the cab.

The three of us looked at each other and followed, he didn't seem like a monster, but you can never be too sure. When we met the guy at his car again, he silently grabbed our luggage and put it in the trunk, then opened the door for the three of us to slide into the backseat. Thalia got in first, followed by Annabeth and I, the taxi driver then proceeded to get into the front seat and start the car.

"So, Annie, are you pumped to be back in San Fran?" Thalia questioned, lightly punching Annabeth on the arm.

Annabeth grimaced, not because of the pain, but because of the question, "Yeah, " she responded, "it'll be great to see everyone again."

I reached over and rubbed Annabeth's shoulder comfortingly, Thalia rolled her eyes and started twiddling with her charm bracelet. The cab then came to an screeching halt and the three of us were thrown forwards in our seat belts. Looking out then window I saw a large two story house I recognized as Annabeth's. In her driveway I could see one work car and three minivans, so I supposed Annabeth's family had already arrived.

"We're the last ones here, I guess." Annabeth said.

"Well then, let's not be any later." I said, Thalia quickly got out the car followed by Annabeth and I. When we stepped out of the car our luggage was already by our feet, and the driver was getting in the car to speed off to pick up whoever was next on his list.

Thalia sighed and said, "It's been awhile since we were here, huh, Kelp Head?"

I felt myself frown at the memory of Annabeth getting kidnapped by Luke, but just said, "Sure has, Thals, sure has."

Annabeth gulped, and walked toward the front door with her backpack and suitcase, followed by Thalia and me. Annabeth rang the doorbell and took a step back, waiting for someone to open the door. After about 30 seconds, Allison, Annabeth's stepmom, answered the door.

"Fredrick, Annabeth's here! And she brought... friends." Ms. Chase said hesitantly.

Annabeth's dad quickly appeared out of the hallway, smiling kindly.

"Annabeth," Dr. Chase said happily, "I'm so glad you came! Thalia, I see you're a Hunter now, or so I've heard, good for you. And Percy," I gulped, "welcome to the family, son."

I smiled at Dr. Chase and shook his hand, "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Fredrick."

Ms. Chase seemed appalled by our exchange, but said nothing and quickly turned to go back inside.

Fredrick sighed at his wife, and invited us inside. The three of us cautiously followed Annabeth's dad into the living room. There we saw , Matthew, Bobby, and two elderly couples sitting in various us places.

"Annabeth!" Matthew and Bobby yelled, running up to hug their step-sister. Annabeth smiled at them and said,

"Hello boys, how have you been?"

"Great," Matthew exclaimed, "We both got a new car toy that works with a remote from Grandpa!"

"Mines yellow!" Bobby added.

I smiled that them and they turned to look at me, "So are you Percy?" Bobby asked.

"Yes I am." I told him.

"So do you kiss Annabeth a lot?" Matthew questioned, looking at me. Annabeth and I glanced at each other, only to see the other blushing. Thalia snickered not-so-quietly and Annabeth's grandpa took this as his turn to say hello.

"So how have you been, Annabeth?" her grandpa asked after hugging her,

"Pretty good, Grandpa, and you?" She replied.

"Very well, thank you." He responded, reaching in his pocket to pull out a black box and hand it to Annabeth, "and this, dear, is for you."

Annabeth took the box and opened it, it was a thin silver ring with tiny owls engraved on it.

"Thank you," Annabeth said, sliding the ring on her right ring finger, "it's beautiful."

"Bribing my kids, are we, Dad?" Fredrick asked, amused.

"Well, your daughter's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman now. She deserves a treat every now and then." Annabeth's grandpa smiled at her before turning to Thalia and me and saying, "So, your the Thalia that found Annabeth? And your Percy, the boyfriend I assume?"

"Yes sir." We chorused.

"Well, you better treat her right, young man, or I'll know." The man threatened, glaring at me.

"Yes sir, I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't approve of." I said. Funny, a ten foot monster is less scary than my girlfriend's grandpa.

He then smiled at me and said, "Well, then call me John."

"Yes sir." I said, just a little less intimidated.

"This is my wife, Susan." John introduced.

"Hello." Susan said coldly.

"And that is Bill and Kim, they are Allison's parents." Bill and Kim just glared at the three of us, mostly Annabeth.

"How about I show you kids to your rooms now?" Fredrick suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

We were led upstairs, first to Annabeth's room, where she and Thalia would be staying, and then to Matthew and Bobby's room, where I would be sleeping. When we reaching the boy's room, I saw a bunk bed and blow up mattress on the floor next to it, I assumed the mattress was mine and moved my stuff next to it.

"I hope this it alright, both of our guest rooms are preoccupied at the moment." Fredrick said.

"It's great," I said, "thanks for letting us come by the way."

"It's not a problem, I know my family can be a bit, um, short with Annabeth sometimes" Fredrick said quietly.

I just nodded, "Well, John seems cool." I told him.

Fredrick nodded and we then heard a bell. I looked at Fredrick questioningly and he said, "That means dinner's ready."

"Oh."

* * *

Once we walked downstairs we went to the dining room where exactly eleven chairs where set around a large, wooden, circular table in an expensively decorated room. Annabeth and Thalia came in as well and Annabeth smiled at me and Thalia rolled her eyes when I grinned back.

Allison soon walked in from the kitchen with Susan and Kim. John, Bill, Matthew, and Bobby came in from the living room and each stood behind a chair. I followed what they did, as did Annabeth and Thalia.

"You may sit." Allison said. Wow, bells and permission to be seated? What kind of household is this, I wondered.

We ate our food in silence until Matthew started talking, "So how old are you guys, I know Annabeth's seventeen."

"Seventeen, almost eighteen." I answered.

"I'm not sure." Thalia said.

Everyone turned to look at her, "I was a tree for a while, then I became immortal. So I guess I'm either fifteen or in my twenties." Thalia explained.

I seriously wanted to face palm, this was exactly what we did not want to mention. You know, the stuff how we fight for our lives and temporarily die. The rest of dinner was just small talk, well, mortal small talk, like the weather, jobs, school, that sort of stuff.

* * *

After dinner it was almost ten, so everyone decided to go ahead to sleep. When I got to the room I was in, Matthew and Bobby were already in bed. I climbed onto the air mattress and pulled the sheets on top of me. Resting my head on the pillow, I heard a faint "Percy."

I looked up and saw Bobby looking down at me from the top bunk, "What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"How long have you dated Annabeth?" He asked.

"Uh, since the war ended, why?" I replied, sleepily.

"Do you love her?" Bobby questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Oh cool. You seem tired, are you tired, Percy?"

"Yes, I'm very tired. So why don't we go to sleep now and talk tomorrow? Okay, Bobby?"

"Okay." Bobby said.

I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep until Bobby piped back up again,

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the floor comfortable?"

"It's great, Bobby."

"Have you slept on worse than the floor on quest and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Just about everything."

"Like a tree, or a rock?"

"Probably at some point, yeah."

"What about concrete in a dark alley?"

"Sure."

"A piece of wood?"

"Bobby, how about we talk tomorrow and sleep tonight?"

"Sure, Percy."

"Cool."

It was quiet for about a whole five seconds before I heard Bobby again,

"How about a roof?"

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! And, yes, I'm still around, and I apologize for the lack of updating and I really hope you all like this chapter and I have an important author's note at the bottom that I would really appreciate you all reading, thanks! (And who read Mark of Athena? Did you like it? I thought it was fantastic, but these cliff-hangers are driving me crazy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

ANNABETH'S POV:

That morning I woke up to my brothers bouncing on my bed, I heard Thalia groan when they stepped on her air mattress. I sat up and made Bobby get off of Thalia and got Matthew to sit down. Soon after my brothers barged into my room, Percy stumbled in behind them, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back.

"Lovebirds." I could hear Thalia mutter under her breath, as if in response to what Thalia said, Percy walked across the room and leaned over her air mattress and kissed me full on the lips. I reached behind his head pulling him closer, and when Matthew and Bobby put their hands over their eyes, shouting "my eyes, my eyes!", I was pretty sure we both smiled through the kiss.

"Ugh, get a room!" Thalia exclaimed,

"I thought that's what we were doing." Percy asked innocently.

"We don't want to watch you kiss! Girls have cooties!" Matthew cried.

"Well then, I'd go back to your room then, cooties are contagious, you know." I told Matthew.

Matthew and Bobby practically sprinted out of the room after that. Thalia groaned and leaned back into her pillow,

"If you two kiss one more time, I'll go in the room with Matthew and Bobby." Thalia threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Percy asked before kissing me again. I broke the kiss when Thalia's pillow came in contact with our faces. The three of us laughed until we heard my dad yell, "Kids, breakfast is ready!"

The three of us bolted down stairs with Matthew an Bobby on our heels. I could smell bacon, sausage, eggs, grits, pancakes, waffles, bagels, orange juice, coffee, and pretty much everything else. Allison really went out her way for breakfast this morning, I thought, but I assumed that had more to do with her side of the family than me.

Matthew and Bobby ran into the kitchen to be greeted with hugs and kisses, I followed them in and sat at the bar beside my grandpa, who smiled at me in contrast to the glares the majority of the room threw at me. Thalia quickly slid into the seat next to me, which forced Percy to sit next to Thalia, who gave him a mischievous smile that suggested that he should probably check his food for live bugs or deadly poison. Percy gulped, but sat down anyways.

"Good morning!" my dad exclaimed, setting down the plate of sausage.

"Good morning." Percy, Thalia, and I replied.

"So what do you three planning on doing today?" he questioned.

"Um, I was thinking we might go to the water park near here. Matthew and Bobby could come too, if they wanted." I answered, scooping out some grits and putting them on my plate.

"Yeah! Cool, I wanna go!" Matthew and Bobby cried enthusiastically, jumping up from the table.

"And just what makes you think your stepmother would be alright with you running off with her kids to some water park on a random afternoon!" Kim scolded me, putting her hands on her hips, staring at me.

"Well, then, we could all go," Grandpa said, "it would be a great family trip!"

"That sounds fantastic, we should do that!" Dad quickly agreed, "What do you think boys?"

Matthew and Bobby nodded their heads excitedly, "Then why don't we all go put our bathing suits on then?" Grandpa said. They did as instructed and ran upstairs with Thalia, Percy, and I following.

The boys went into the "man cave", as Percy has gotten the boys calling their room, while Thalia and I went to put our bathing suites on in my bedroom. Thalia put on a black one piece bathing suit, with a thick silver stripe going diagonally across it from the right shoulder the the bottom left. I choose a gray two piece that showed off my abs I've gotten from training quite nicely, but no cleavage; I'm a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite. Thalia and I both then threw a t-shirt and pair of jean shorts over our bathing suits and slipped on our flip flops. I quickly put my hair up in its signature pony tail and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After spitting and rinsing I gazed at myself in the mirror, I was no longer the lost, alone, and confused little girl I was when I was seven. What I saw looking back at me was a confident, strong young woman with great friends and the best boyfriend ever. Smiling to myself, I strolled out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

There I saw Percy with my brothers standing around, Thalia passed me and went into the bathroom herself. Looking at Percy, I realized I wasn't the only one with abs. Percy had become rather muscular himself, and I have to say, he definitely looked good. Following my eyes, Percy seemed to know what I was thinking and smirked at me. I just looked back at him and rolled my eyes, trying not to blush. Percy just stared back at me, his sea green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Matthew and Bobby looked at our exchange questioningly, but didn't say anything.

"Have you kids put on your sunscreen yet?" My stepmom's voice coming from downstairs snapped me back to reality.

"No, mommy! We don't want sunscreen!" Matthew and Bobby cried, running back the their room and slamming the door shut.

I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior, Percy just watched me then chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just roll your eyes a lot." He replied with a shrug.

I thought about that, "I do roll my eyes a lot, don't I?" I mused out loud.

"Yeah, that was like the second time in the last five minutes."

Percy must have noticed my contradicted expression because he then took a few steps toward me until their was almost no space left between us. He then snaked his right arm around my waist until his hand was firmly pressing against my back, bringing me impossibly closer to him.

"But don't worry," he murmured softly, "it's really cute."

Looking into his eyes that resembled the ocean on a clear day, I slid my hands around his neck and pulled his head down to mine to kiss him softly. I pulled away to smile at him and he smiled back, then pressed his lips to mine once more, I grinned through the kiss when his other hand that had been resting on my hip came up to my head and tangled in my hair, but before the kiss could get any more heated, we heard Thalia's infamous words,

"Ugh! Get a room!"

* * *

All nine family members, plus Percy and Thalia, which made eleven, gathered at the door to leave. All the sunscreen had been applied, snacks packed, and towels loaded, so we were all ready to go, well, almost ready to go.

"So, Dad, who are Thals, Percy, and I riding with?" I asked.

Grandpa immediantly volunteered,

"They are more than welcome to ride with Susan and myself."

Susan glared at her husband, then back at me. She had told me to stop calling her Grandma when I was six, so since then, I've just called and thought of her as Susan. Either way, she was not going to argue with her husband in front of the whole family about this, and just smiled tightly and said,

"Of course."

* * *

After a very long and awkward car ride to the water park, we finally got our tickets and got in. My dad wouldn't allow Percy, Thalia, or myself pay for our tickets. He insisted that he would pay for his guest and family, much to Allison's dismay. Soon through the gates, we saw the wave pool, where the adults decided to put all their stuff down and settle down for the day. Percy, Thalia, and I put all of our stuff in one chair. Matthew and Bobby then proceeded to grab my arms and drag us toward a water slide. I could tell Allison wanted to say something, but my dad quickly stepped in, telling us to have fun and leading Allison back to the seats.

The water park was surprisingly quiet, so we had no problems with lines. All five of us clambered to the top, with both Percy and Thalia looking increasingly worried about falling with each step we took. Matthew and Bobby had released my arms once we reached to slide and I took Percy's hand with my own until we reached the slide entrance. There was a male lifeguard at the slide entrance that helped Matthew and Bobby in the circular tube that sat five people. Percy sat next to Matthew, and I slid in next to Percy, Thalia was about to sit down between myself and Bobby, but the lifeguard stopped her to ask for her number with a wink; Thalia looked like she might slug the guy, but I pulled her down into the tube before she could cause any damage. The tube then plunged into the darkness of the tunnel.

Almost immediently the tube dropped into another part of the slide where the top was off, and sun reflected off the water. The tube zigged and zagged all over the slide, but I'm pretty sure Percy had more to do with that than the actual slide. My suspensions were confirmed when the tube started to spin impossibly faster than the slide could ever go. Matthew and Bobby laughed, yelling for it to go faster, while Thalia looked like she might rip someone's head off. Eventually the ride ended with a huge wave crashing on the tube, which I don't think was _completely_ Percy's fault, but either way, Thalia was not hesitant to slap him on upside the head. I laughed as Percy scowled at his cousin and rubbed his head.

I looked at Matthew and Bobby who were smiling widely, and dangerously reminded me of the Stolls after successfully pulling of a huge prank.

"Where to now?"

* * *

After riding the same ride two more times (the lifeguard didn't say another word under Thalia's intense glare that resembled a dangerous storm on a dark night), we went back to the wave pool and left Matthew and Bobby to re-sunscreen.

As I walked with Percy and Thalia to a nearby cafe for some lunch, Percy whispered in my ear,

"Would it be mean if I splashed Thalia really hard and got her soaked?"

I grinned and replied, "No, not as long as you're okay with being electrocuted."

Percy gulped and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

When we arrived at the cafe we seated ourselves by the corner, not that there were many people around, but you never know. Thalia ordered herself a shrimp salad and a Sprite, Percy got a cheeseburger and Coke, while I got a chicken sandwich and water. It didn't take long to eat all of our food and end up splitting a chile fries basket, then we were on our way. As soon as we walked out of the cafe we saw a huge water slide that seated two or three people; the slide seemed like a normal slide on the top, but then became a funnel type thing, and then the slide shot out from under that into a pool of water.

Grabbing a three person tube, we bounded up the stairs to the top. The lines had gotten longer since noon, but we still didn't have to wait too long.

"Shortest in the front, tallest in the back." The lady working at the slide told us.

Thalia scowled for a moment, then mumbled something about being the oldest and got in the front. Percy and I shared an amused expression and climbed in after her. Percy settled himself in the back, probably glad that he had finally grown taller than me, and then we slid into the tunnel. This tunnel was a lot different, it was very colorful and remained closed, that is, until we reached the funnel. The funnel looked even bigger from the inside, the top was completely missing so that the rays of sunlight bounced of the surface of the water that seemed to be everywhere at once. The tube swung back and forth around the funnel, the tube getting faster and closer to the exit. We then shot out from the hole into the pool of water and got out of the pool. The rapid swinging probably would had made a normal person regret eating so many fries, but camp had trained us well.

The three of us then raced on mats with a couple of mortals who didn't stand a chance against any of us, especially Percy, who won (big surprise there). Soon we headed back to the towels and parents to relax and take a break. Overall, I'd say it had been a pretty good day, well, so far anyways.

* * *

**Okay, I'm back, and I have a dilemma, I have another Percy Jackson story that I've been just kind of playing with for a while and I think would make a good multi-chapter story. It's about Percy going to visit his dad in his undersea castle after the war (and yes, there will be percabeth). The problem is that I have three options:**

**1. Make it the chapter story it has the potential to be, even though I would probably not be able to update either this story or the other story as much because I would be trying to do two stories at once.**

**2. Wait until I finish this story and make the other story a chapter story.**

**3. Turn it in to a cute little one-shot.**

**So please let me know what you want me to do in a review or message, thanks for all the support, reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you guys! Merry Christmas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it was brought to my attention that Matthew and Bobby should be a lot older than they are. I seem to have forgotten that the two little boys grew up just as fast as Percy and Annabeth did, so I apologize for any confusion, but for the story's sake, let's just leave Matthew and Bobby's age the way I had it. Thanks for letting me know!**

**I went with option 2, to (eventually) finish this story before I start anything else. Although, in my defense, I ment to update this chapter a lot sooner than this, but my computer was choosing to be uncooperative.**

**Disclaimer: Still have yet own a famous international series of books.**

* * *

Chapter 4

THALIA'S POV:

Plopping onto a beach chair next to Annabeth, I leaned back and took a deep breath. Water was never my thing, but hopefully chlorine water is less power than sea water. I looked over at Percy, who was on the other side of Annabeth, and from the looks of it, he was asleep. I smirked, picturing the many pranks I could pull while he slept, completely oblivious to the outside world. Unfortunately, Annabeth seemed to sense my scheming and gave me a weary warning glance and stated,

"Let him sleep, Thals, you know he gets tired a lot faster than we do."

"Oh c'mon Annie!" I whined, "I need to mess with Kelp Head, it's how I show I care!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but leaned back and muttered,

"Just nothing permanent or dangerous."

I grinned at her before reaching for my gym bag, in which I always kept a sharpie and emergency stash of duct tape. Annabeth skeptically raised an eyebrow at me, but then decided better than to ask and just shook her head and laid back down in her lounge chair. I crept over to where Percy was laying on his back, sleeping like a log. I gingerly moved his head to get better access to the victim when I realized my hand was wet, was he-

"Annabeth," I exclaimed, "he's drooling!"

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, "he does that."

I shook my head in disgust, guys are just so gross, hence why I swore them off forever. Pulling my sharpie out from my bag, I drew a thick black lightning bolt on his forehead, then I took my duct tape and used every skill the Apollo cabin ever taught me about crafts to make a decent pair if fake circular glasses. I put the glasses on Percy, then stuck a thin brown stick I had found in his hand so that I could stand back and admire my work. One of the newer hunters that we'd recruited was a total bookworm and was recently reading some books about this wizard kid named Harry Potter. I'd seen the cover and the kid looked like a younger version of a certain Kelp Head with a scar on his head and glasses.

"Annie!" I called gleefully.

"What Thals?" Annabeth responded, looked over at me then down at her boyfriend and sniffled a laugh before asking, "What did you do to him?"

"I made him a book character named Harry potter, he's British." I stated proudly.

"Okay." Annabeth said cautiously, "And you actually read this book?"

"Err, not exactly, one of my Hunters did." I replied honestly. Annabeth just raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he woke up, wiping the drool off of his face. Just as he did that, Matthew and Bobby ran up to Percy saying random words like "jellify" and "expeliarmus". Percy looked at them, obviously confused.

"What is going on here?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Why, you're Harry Potter!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Percy just quirked an eyebrow and said, "Look Pinecone Face, I'll give you Kelp Head, or even Aqua Boy, but calling me a hairy potter is a little out of line."

This cracked Matthew and Bobby up even more, while Annabeth was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but failing to do so. I, on the other hand, openly laughed at Percy's confused face.

"What is on my face?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth for some sort of an explanation.

Annabeth sighed and leaned over to Percy and pulled the glasses off of his face.

"These are Thalia's makeshift glasses," Annabeth explained, "and apparently you're a book character named Harry Potter. I assume Thalia found it amusing that the boy looks like you and decided to give you his glasses and scar."

"Scar!" Percy exclaimed, "You let Thalia scar me! Where?" Percy began franticly checking his arms and legs for scars.

At this point, I was pretty sure Matthew and Bobby couldn't laugh any harder, and eventually Matthew exclaimed between spurts of giggles and laughter,

"It- It's on- It's on your face!"

Percy visibly paled and reached up to his face, feeling for any sign of injuries.

"Percy, seriously?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend, "It's a sharpie. And even if Thalia wanted to scar you, she can't, you're invulnerable, remember?"

Percy blushed and looked down sheepishly. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Percy's temple. Percy smiled back up at her happily, and I guess that could be cute, but quite honestly, I just felt like puking. And that was nothing against Annabeth, Percy, or the two of them together, but I just never was a very romantic person. But, I have to say, even though I will never have a boyfriend, Percy is the perfect boyfriend for Annabeth, and vise-versa; they keep each other grounded.

"The waves started!" Bobby squealed, "C'mon guys!"

Annabeth and Percy began to follow them out to the wave pool, then turned around to look at me. I waved my hand dismissedly, this was where I drew the line. No mass bodies of water after unintentionally drawing my father's symbol on the forehead of a son of Poisiden.

After watching the four kids (including Percy and Annabeth) run out in the water, I turned to see Allison and Kim staring at me. I trying to ignore their skeptical glances and drink my water, but they made it quite difficult.

"So Thalia, do you have a boyfriend?" Allison asked without shame. It took all of my will power not to electrify her, instead I just answered,

"No. I'm a hunter, I don't date and never will."

Allison just nodded her head and stared straight ahead before turning to Kim and saying,

"Isn't Percy a cutie? I wonder what he's doing with a girl like Annabeth."

All my patience had run out, so I slammed my water bottle on the small table next to me, turned to the two women and hissed at them,

"He. Loves. Her. She has been with him through everything, just like he has for her. She is the only reason that he isn't dead right now because of his own stupidity, she trust him enough to talk to him, and he loves her enough to listen. And while all the "couple stuff" they do makes me gag, even I have to admit that they belong together. Annabeth is one of the best people I know and I have no idea what your problem with her is. Are you jealous that your husband has a daughter more beautiful than you? More thoughtful, funny, and nice? Because she is, and you're not, so just stop talking!"

Somehow, by the end of my rant, I had managed to get on my feet and attract the attention of our entire party, plus quite a few people around us. Looking up, I noticed that storm clouds had gathered over our head, just anticipating my order of rage to begin hurting people. Instead of frying anyone, I silently willed the clouds to disperse and reveal the nice, summer day it had been previously. I looked over at the wave pool to see if Percy and Annabeth had noticed my reaction, but they seemed slightly preoccupied with the 30 foot sea monster thrashing around the wave pool. All the people that had previously been in the wave pool seemed to had run out in a panic. I saw Percy control the water in the pool to carry Matthew and Bobby out of the line of danger and back onto the concrete. The two younger boys ran back to us while I secured my charm bracelet and grabbed Annabeth's dagger out of her bag.

Annabeth was trying to distract the monster, while Percy was attempting to sneak around the back of the monster with Riptide, which he must have fished out of the pocket of his bathing suit. Jumping over the side of the pool, I threw Annabeth her dagger, and landed on the monsters back. I almost fell once, but scrambled back up onto the monster's back. Willing the sky to produce electricity of some sort, I let the lightning bolt shoot through me and into the spear I had turned my charm bracelet into, and straight into the sea beast. I could feel the electricity coarsening through my veins, as soon as I tired out and stopped shooting, I felt myself get thrown backwards. Percy must have cushioned my fall, because instead of hitting a wall, I fell straight into the water. Looking around, I saw Percy and Annabeth treading water next to me, the sea monster no where to be found.

"How do you lose a 30 foot sea monster in a wave pool?" I cried.

"I don't know! You figure it out!" Percy exclaimed angry.

"Me? Your the son of the sea, Kelp Head!" I shot back at him.

"Well I-" Percy began, but was cut off by a frustrated Annabeth.

"Both of you just shut up, I'm trying to think!"

We returned to scanning the wave pool until we saw the sea monster jump out of the water and capture Annabeth in it's jaws.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, diving under the water to save his girlfriend. Watching Percy be all heroic made me feel useless, I couldn't electrify the monster without frying my friends, and there was no way I was going that far underwater. I trust Percy, but his dad- not so much.

Then I saw a huge spout of water shoot up from the pool, lifting Percy and Annabeth out of the pool and onto the cement. I quickly scampered out of the pool, having Percy and Annabeth lift me up the sides.

"Is it dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth stabbed it in the throat." Percy responded tiredly, probably drained from using so much of his powers.

"I still don't know how it hid though." I said, hoping that the smart one had figured out an explanation; she didn't disappoint.

"Well," Annabeth stated, "if there are vents in the bottom of the pool, and if the monster was intelligent enough, it could have hidden in the vents out of sight and out of danger until it wanted to attack."

"Now there are clever monsters?" Percy asked, somewhat exasperated.

"There were always clever monsters," Annabeth replied, "you just have to outwit them."

Percy pouted at this new information and Annabeth rolled her eyes at his expression.

"C'mon lovebirds," I said, "let's head back. I think I've had enough of this water park for one day."

Needless to say, the car ride back was quite awkward, Susan kept shooting us looks and dropping hints about how she hoped Matthew and Bobby were okay, and that they wouldn't be "scared for life". I wanted to mention how Annabeth had been fighting worse than that at a much younger age, but it was almost as if Annabeth could read my mind because she would shake her head every time I started to say something.

After what seemed like years, we got back to the Chase residence and I was ready to punch someone's face in. Quickly showering and putting on my regular clothes, I plopped down on my air mattress and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Thals."

My head snapped to the door to see Annabeth standing by the door, looking genuinely sympathetic.

"For what?" I asked her, beckoning for her to sit with me, "For having a skewed up family that you've had to put up with even longer than I have? There's a lot of things in our world to be sorry for, but that's not one of them."

"Whoa, Pinecone Face has emotions?" Percy said, leaning into the doorframe looking at us.

"Believe it or not, apparently I have to. It's not convenient, but it seems be be something even Clarisse has." I replied with a shrug, making him laugh.

Percy then came to sit next to us on my air mattress and took Annabeth's hand, and Annabeth took mine. No matter what happened, we would always be our own family.

* * *

**So, now that I've done all three POV's, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, whose do you like best? Please R&R!**


End file.
